


Dirty Mind

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BoyKing!Sam NSFW, BoyKing!Sam SMUT, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, Language, NSFW, Rough Consentual Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester nsfw, Sam Winchesters SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around seasons 2 & 3. BoyKing!Sam meets reader in a bar and has a vision when they shake hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mind

Dean’s triumphant shout could be heard across the small pool hall. Another sucker had fallen for the drunken bar fly act, and it ended up costing him $1K. The wad of cash was slapped onto the table as he slid onto the bench seat. “What’d I tell ya, Sammy?”

Sam just rolled his eyes, smirking at his older brother over the rim of his almost empty beer. “You sure showed him.”

“Damn right I did.” He finished his beer with an appreciative smack of his lips. “Get us another round?” A crumpled up $20 was handed to Sam, courtesy of the college frat boy that just stormed out. Never one to turn down a free drink, Sam took the bill, and headed up to the bar. 

The bartender was at the opposite end, taking care of some sorority girls, and probably scoring a couple of numbers. Sam drummed his fingers on the chipped wood as he waited, trying not to blatantly stare at the woman next to him, but her perfume was making it difficult. When she nudged his elbow with hers, he made sure that his dimples flashed when he smiled.

“You think he’d never seen a woman before.” Y/C eyes sparkled as a smile overtook her full lips.

Sam drug his eyes appreciatively over her. “And he still hasn’t.”

Holding her hand out, she laughed richly. “I’m Y/N.”

“Name’s Sam.” His hand dwarfed hers as they shook in greeting, and that’s when it happened.

_She threw her head back as she rode him at an almost alarming speed, a feral growl spilling out, curling her lips, and baring her teeth. His hands dug into her hips, pulling her hard against him with each snap of his hips. With a snarl, Sam latched onto her shoulder with his teeth, sucking, and biting at Y/N’s sun kissed skin. Her breasts bounced erratically, dragging erect nipples through the small patch of hair on his chest._

 

_“Fuck me harder, Sam!” She reached behind her, and grabbed his slick covered balls as they bounced off her ass, massaging them between her fingers._

 

_His hands moved from her hips to her ass, giving them a bruising squeeze before they flew up to her shoulders. “Just remember you asked for this.” He spread his legs, and drove his hips up faster, pulling down on her shoulders at the same time._

 

_Her mouth dropped open as the air was driven from her lungs. Dark, red nails dug into his shoulders as she came hard enough that her eyes rolled back into her head. Her back arched, and Sam took that opportunity to latch on to a breast. His tongue swirled around a nipple before biting it, scraping his teeth over the pebbled skin, tugging on it just enough that he knew a jolt of pain shot through her. She sucked in a ragged breath through her teeth, grunting out his name as she squeezed his balls._

 

_Crude curses fell from his lips as he came. Calloused fingers drug down her back, marking her almost perfect skin. He sucked, and bit at her chest as he pulsed, filling the condom she just so happened to have stuffed in her bra._

 

Y/C eyes snapped into focus as she grabbed his bicep. “Sam, are you ok?”

Thankful that she couldn’t see the bulge in his pants, Sam shifted on his feet, his hand falling from hers. He glanced over his shoulder, and found the booth where his brother had been was now empty. Smirking, he pocketed the bill, and faced Y/N, his hand dropping to her hip. “What d’ya say we get outta here?”

The tip of her tongue peeked out as it skimmed over her teeth. “You read my mind.”


End file.
